


Come far sorridere un lupo triste

by Aredhel_Quillfly, Eloriee, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consumo eccessivo di alcol, Future Fic, M/M, comica, in compenso è molto stonato, ma Stiles è un ubriaco allegro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Il suono stridulo di una voce dalle note chiaramente alcoliche lo strappò dalle sue riflessioni. Derek scosse il capo e si ficcò un indice nell’orecchio, come se farlo potesse bastare a proteggere i suoi poveri super-timpani da Licantropo. Ovviamente fu inutile. Maledetti sensi ipersviluppati, a volte erano una tale rottura di palle! Altrettanto poteva dirsi del cantante improvvisato, che altri non era che Stiles. Derek l’aveva riconosciuto fin dalla prima stonatura. Chi se non lui avrebbe potuto essere così inopportuno da piazzarsi sotto casa sua nel cuore della notte per… già, per fare cosa? Una specie di serenata?Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di Eloriee e Nykyo.Fanvideo e Fanart di Aredhel_Quillfly.





	1. Lampioni e Schopenhauer

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qui, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni abbiamo deciso di lanciarci nell’esperimento di scrivere un racconto a quattro mani. Trattandosi di noi non poteva che essere un racconto un po’ assurdo e con spunti comici.  
>  Ci siamo divertite un mondo a farlo e speriamo che vi divertiate altrettanto a leggerlo.  
>  Ringraziamo tantissimo [Aredhel_Quillfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly) per averci assecondato nelle nostre follie, regalandoci non solo un fanvideo bellissimo fanvideo, ma anche dei deliziosi lampioncini che vedrete nei titoli (il fanvideo sarà disponibile al terzo capitolo su AO3. Le fanart sono all’interno della storia.). Con entrambi gli omaggi non avrebbe potuto renderci più felici ♥  
>  Ringraziamo anche tantissimo [Grace75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75) per averci betato il racconto e averci incoraggiate e aver condiviso il nostro entusiasmo.  
>    
> 
> 
> [](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/06%20-%20Come%20far%20sorridere%20un%20lupo%20triste_zpsrcwtmdad.jpg)

 

 

Stiles non aveva una chiara idea come era arrivato fin lì. Si guardò attorno con aria perplessa, alla ricerca della sua jeep. Non Roscoe, ovvio, lei era andata in pensione ormai da anni, ma Stiles voleva bene a Betsy esattamente allo stesso modo, perché avere una preferenza tra le proprie bambine era una cosa crudele e inumana e Stiles non aveva nessuna intenzione di far venire i complessi di inferiorità alla sua auto. La sua auto che non era lì e che comunque non avrebbe potuto sentire il filo dei suoi pensieri nemmeno se ci fosse stata, visto che Stiles era certo almeno al… settantasette per cento di non averli espressi ad alta voce. Forse giusto farfugliati un po’? Bah! Dettagli. La cosa rilevante, in quella situazione, era che Scott gli aveva requisito le sue amate chiavi - con il portachiavi di Darth Vader - dopo il secondo Martini, che era stato circa… quattro Martini prima? O forse erano cinque? Stiles aveva perso il conto.  
Sapeva solo che era seduto sul marciapiede, le gambe stese lunghe davanti a sé e una guancia spiaccicata contro la superficie metallica di un lampione. Uhm, la sensazione di fresco contro la pelle accaldata era talmente piacevole che Stiles avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo. E forse dargli anche una leccatina, considerato che si sentiva la bocca in fiamme.  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rumoroso, seguito a ruota da un "hic!" involontario. Dannata Lydia Martin e i suoi cocktail sofisticati con l’oliva, che non aiutava granché a riempirti lo stomaco e ad assorbire l’alcol. Dannati Lupi Mannari e il loro metabolismo anti-sbronza; li odiava tutti, soprattutto Liam e Brett, che avevano deciso di sventolare la loro felicità sotto al naso dei poveri single del branco con una festa per inaugurare la nuova casa in cui si erano appena trasferiti a vivere insieme. Dannato Scott e il suo senso civico, che avevano costretto Stiles a vagolare a piedi finché non aveva trovato quel lampione servizievole. E, più di tutti gli altri, dannato Derek Hale e dannata la sua asocialità, che lo tratteneva dal presenziare alle attività ricreative degli amici a meno che qualcuno non lo afferrasse per un orecchio e ce lo trascinasse con la forza.  
Stiles si portò le ginocchia al petto per accoccolarsi meglio sul marciapiede. In un angolino della sua mente sapeva che Scott aveva fatto la cosa giusta: al di là del possibile imbarazzo di farsi arrestare per guida in stato di ebbrezza dal suo stesso padre alla veneranda età di ventiquattro anni, se Stiles si fosse messo al volante in quelle condizioni ci sarebbe stato il rischio concreto di andare a schiantarsi sul povero lampione che gli stava offrendo appoggio e conforto. Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto fargli del male, il lampione era suo amico.  
Non ce l’aveva davvero neppure con Lydia che, oltre a essere una delle persone a cui voleva più bene, era anche una dea della perfezione dai capelli color rame e dagli occhi color giada - solo perché Stiles non era più innamorato di lei, non voleva dire che fosse diventato cieco. E in fondo doveva ammettere di non serbare rancore neppure a Liam e Brett che, nonostante fossero ormai entrambi adulti e vaccinati, ai suoi occhi restavano due cucciolotti troppo cresciuti e si meritavano tutta la felicità possibile. Stiles magari era giusto un pochino invidioso, ecco.  
Derek invece, Derek era tutta un’altra storia. Stiles ce l’aveva con lui eccome. Derek che se ne stava lassù nel suo loft come una principessa in cima alla torre d’avorio, e Stiles non era certo nelle condizioni di arrampicarsi di sopra, neanche se Derek gli avesse lanciato una treccia, nemmeno una di quelle fatte con la barba come quelle dei nani nelle illustrazioni fantasy e nei videogiochi. Derek di sicuro avrebbe avuto una barba bella resistente, no? Stile si ritrovò a ridacchiare tra sé e sé. Forse avrebbe potuto farsi aiutare dal lampione? Stiles lo osservò con aria dubbiosa. Uhm, gli sembrava troppo liscio per essere scalato. Per di più era esattamente dall’altro lato della strada rispetto alla sua meta, pure ammesso di riuscirci poi non poteva mica lanciarsi tipo Tarzan, anche perché non aveva a disposizione uno straccio di liana. Oh, adesso che ci faceva caso, come diavolo c’era arrivato sotto casa di Derek?!  
Stiles si tirò su con un notevole sforzo, puntellandosi sulla base in ferro e agganciandosi poi al palo con un braccio per aiutarsi. Una volta che fu in posizione più o meno verticale, assottigliò lo sguardo e lo puntò dritto verso l’alto. La luce era accesa dietro i larghi finestroni del loft, si vedeva persino da là sotto. Stiles non aveva nessun dubbio sul fatto che Derek fosse ancora sveglio, magari seduto sul divano a leggere un qualche classico della letteratura, perché Derek era senza vergogna e non gli bastava avere un corpo da fotomodello della pubblicità della Calvin Klein, no, lui doveva essere anche profondo e acculturato. Non c’era proprio giustizia al mondo.  
Stiles era molto indispettito.  
Riusciva perfettamente a figurarselo, accomodato contro lo schienale, con un gomito affondato sul bracciolo e le gambe rilassate, una caviglia appoggiata al ginocchio opposto. Ogni volta che doveva girare pagina si inumidiva leggermente la punta del dito con la lingua, come si fa con i fogli di quelle riviste dispettose che non ne vogliono sapere di scollarsi, e di tanto in tanto si aggiustava appena gli occhiali sul naso.  
Ebbene sì, il Derek mentale di quella specifica ricostruzione portava gli occhiali. Lo Stiles sobrio avrebbe probabilmente obbiettato che i Lupi Mannari avevano dieci decimi di default, a meno che non fossero Deucalion, si intende, ma lo Stiles sbronzo si limitava a trovarli molto sexy. A rifletterci su, era quasi certo di aver visto più di un film porno che iniziava con uno scenario parecchio simile a quello che stava immaginando…  
Okay, era meglio uscire dal quella fantasia fin troppo vivida, se non voleva ritrovarsi nei pantaloni un palo persino più duro di quello che gli stava fornendo sostegno fisico e morale. Stiles non voleva proprio che il lampione si ingelosisse. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui! Sarebbe stato da ingrati.  
Era tipico di Stiles: prendersi una cotta stratosferica - si parlava di roba epocale, qui – per qualcuno che non l’avrebbe notato neppure se si fosse dipinto in fronte con un pennarello rosso indelebile “Prendimi, sono tuo!” Forse l’idea degli occhiali che aveva avuto il suo subconscio non era poi così campata per aria, alla fin fine. E pensare che, lasciando pure perdere i suoi evidenti problemi di vista, Derek in teoria avrebbe dovuto sentire puzzo di interesse lontano un miglio. Stiles doveva emanarlo a ondate delle proporzioni di uno tsunami, almeno a giudicare dalle occhiate strabordanti commiserazione che gli lanciavano periodicamente gli altri Mannari del branco. A dire il vero gliele lanciava persino Lydia che, pur essendo anche lei una creatura soprannaturale, non aveva i super sensi a meno che non si trattasse di gente morta. E Stiles non era ancora morto, anche se la frustrazione l’avrebbe ucciso molto presto, se andava avanti di quel passo. Avrebbe fatto un’overdose di frustrazione. Già si figurava i titoli sui giornali: “Figlio di Sceriffo di Contea trovato senza vita, gli inquirenti sospettano un cocktail di frustrazione e Martini”.  
In sostanza, i sentimenti di Stiles erano chiari all’intera galassia, escluso il diretto interessato.  
Figurarsi, Derek era troppo impegnato a compiangersi, avvolto stretto nella sua nube grigia di scontrosità e malumore, per vedere quello che c’era a un palmo dal suo naso. La nube doveva essere bella spessa, e a tratti attraversata da fulmini che lo accecavano temporaneamente. In quelle condizioni meteorologiche, nemmeno gli occhiali avrebbero aiutato granché. Si sarebbero bagnati subito.  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire l’ennesimo sospiro teatrale, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ormai spettinati. E dire che quella sera si era preparato con cura, arrivando a lasciare nell’armadio le sue amate camicie di flanella – Lydia gli aveva assicurato che avrebbero fatto passare l’eccitazione a un bufalo in calore, anche se non aveva usato esattamente quei termini – con tutta l’intenzione di appiccicarsi a Derek come una cozza nel momento in cui avesse fatto il suo ingresso nel nuovo appartamento di Liam e Brett. Macché, Derek non si era neppure degnato di presentarsi. In effetti, con il senno di poi, lo scemo era Stiles che non l’aveva previsto.  
Per Derek la scelta doveva essere stata piuttosto semplice: passare una serata piacevole a divertirsi con le persone che gli volevano bene, o restare a casa a ponderare la tristezza della vita e le brutture del mondo? Cioè, per Derek doveva essere l’equivalente di decidere tra le patatine normali e quelle a ricciolo.  
Perfetto, ora gli era venuta anche fame.  
Se Derek fosse stato una persona normale, Stiles avrebbe suonato il campanello e lo avrebbe invitato ad andare a mangiare qualcosa con lui. C’era una tavola calda a giusto un paio di isolati che restava aperta fino all’alba, avrebbero potuto imbottirsi di schifezze e nel frattempo fare anche due chiacchiere in compagnia. L’idea gli scatenò un attacco di ridarella incontrollato: Derek non faceva due chiacchiere, e non stava in compagnia. Derek era cupo e silenzioso e sempre, sempre triste.  
Stiles non voleva che fosse triste. Stiles voleva che fosse felice. Voleva vederlo ridere e sorridere, anche se i rari sorrisi di Derek lo stendevano come un cazzotto dritto al centro dello stomaco. Stiles ne avrebbe preso volentieri un centinaio, di quei cazzotti, se fosse servito a far uscire Derek dal suo stato di infelicità perenne.  
In quel momento, solo sul marciapiede nella via deserta, Stiles fu assalito da una di quelle folgorazioni occasionali che trovano strada libera solo quando l’alcol ha lasciato loro una porta socchiusa. Fu proprio come vedere accendersi la più classica delle lampadine; forse era tutto merito del lampione? Nel dubbio, Stiles gli assestò goffamente una pacca di gratitudine.  
Ci avrebbe pensato lui. Cascasse il mondo, avrebbe fatto capire a Derek che doveva smettere di portarsi sfiga da solo preoccupandosi delle disgrazie imminenti e iniziare invece a essere felice. Meglio ancora se insieme a lui, ma Stiles non pretendeva i miracoli. E comunque prima bisognava pensare a Derek.  
Derek, che era allergico ai ragionamenti sensati. Derek, a cui non funzionavano bene gli occhi e a quanto pareva neppure il naso. Magari, se puntava alle orecchie, Stiles avrebbe avuto più fortuna.  
Presa la sua decisione, Stiles fece qualche passo in avanti. Il suo nuovo amico elettrico purtroppo non era attrezzato per tenere il ritmo, però era ottimo per fornire l’illuminazione di scena. Una volta che si fu piazzato al centro del cono di luce, Stiles si lisciò un paio di pieghe dai pantaloni, si schiarì la voce con un colpetto di tosse e poi cominciò a cantare.  
  


 

“La vita umana, come un pendolo, è un continuo oscillare tra il dolore e la noia.”  
Nel rileggere ancora una volta la famosissima citazione di Schopenhauer, Derek si sfregò il mento con le nocche, soprappensiero e giocherellando in contropelo con la barba. Gli piacevano sia la filosofia che le raccolte di aforismi e Schopenhauer era senza dubbio…  
«Dooon’t worry, beee haaaaappy!»  
Il suono stridulo di una voce dalle note chiaramente alcoliche lo strappò dalle sue riflessioni sul grande pensatore tedesco. Derek scosse il capo e si ficcò un indice nell’orecchio, come se farlo potesse bastare a proteggere i suoi poveri super-timpani da Licantropo. Ovviamente fu inutile. Maledetti sensi ipersviluppati, a volte erano una tale rottura di palle! Altrettanto poteva dirsi del cantante improvvisato, che altri non era che Stiles. Derek l’aveva riconosciuto fin dalla prima stonatura. Chi se non lui avrebbe potuto essere così inopportuno da piazzarsi sotto casa sua nel cuore della notte per… già, per fare cosa? Una specie di serenata?  
Grazie al cielo Stiles non stava urlando troppo. Forse non era casuale, magari perfino nella sua idiozia amplificata dall’alcol – sì, ora che sapeva della sua presenza Derek riusciva ad annusarlo, o almeno gli pareva di poterlo fare – Stiles si era detto che non c’era bisogno di sfondarsi i polmoni, tanto un Mannaro l’avrebbe sentito comunque. E infatti lo sentiva. Eccome se lo sentiva.  
«In every life we have sooome trouble. When you worry you make it doubleeee. Don't worry, be happy, yeahhhh, don't worry, be haaappy now. Oo, oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oohhh…»  
Derek chiuse il libro con furia sufficiente a schiacciarsi il dito con cui stava tenendo il segno, ma anziché guaire di dolore strinse i denti, si alzò con lentezza e raggiunse la terrazza mugugnando imprecazioni smozzicate. Ed eccolo, Stiles Stilinski, incorniciato dalla luce di un lampione, in tutta la gloria della sua irritante carenza di pudore e di senso del ridicolo. Se ne stava lì, con un’aria così intensa da sfondare il tetto della surrealtà, e si ostinava a massacrare i versi del pezzo reggae più scemo di sempre.  
Era così stonato che a Derek veniva mal di denti a ogni acuto.  
«Oo-ooh, don't worry, oo-ooo be haaappy! Oo-ooo, no, no don't worry, be happy…»  
Già, solo che Derek non si sentiva felice per niente. L’unica cosa che lo consolava era che Stiles, a parte non esagerare con i decibel, si era piazzato dall’altro lato della strada dove c’era un unico palazzo quasi disabitato e quindi non troppi poveri cittadini innocenti che potessero essere gettati giù dal letto da quella cacofonia indegna. Altrimenti le secchiate d’acqua gelida avrebbero già cominciato a volare.  
Da un lato, a Derek sarebbe piaciuto godersi lo spettacolo mentre Stiles veniva punito per la sua totale mancanza di ritegno. D’altro canto a chi sarebbe toccato, poi, caricarsi in spalla un impiastro bagnato fradicio e berciante? A lui. Quindi no, grazie, era sul serio un bene che nessuno si fosse ancora affacciato per fare una doccia a Stiles o per centrarlo in fronte con il tacco di una ciabatta.  
Scott non sarebbe stato felice se Derek gli avesse riconsegnato uno Stiles febbricitante o ammaccato. E Derek, anni addietro, non aveva fatto tutta quella fatica per salvare Stiles da una serie infinita di pericoli solo per vederselo lapidare sotto il naso a colpi di sveglie, uova andate a male e verdure marce. Insomma, Stiles era un coglione fatto e finito e Derek l’avrebbe volentieri scosso per la collottola e appeso a testa in giù fuori dal balcone fino a fargli passare per sempre qualunque tentazione canora, ma il fatto che lui avesse voglia di strapazzarlo non significava che qualcun altro potesse osare farlo davvero. Stiles era pur sempre uno di loro. Nessuno doveva permettersi di alzare un dito sui membri del branco di Derek in sua presenza, nemmeno su quelli cretini, con la faccia come il culo e pessimi gusti musicali.  
Certo, però, che Stiles era proprio stonato. E poi cosa diavolo stava cercando di ottenere con quell’improvvisata? Se era davvero una serenata era la meno romantica che Derek avesse mai sentito. E comunque perché mai avrebbe dovuto esserlo?  
Derek non era uno sprovveduto – beh, non del tutto – e i suoi sensi già da un pezzo l’avevano avvertito del fatto che a Stiles non sarebbe spiaciuto affatto infilarsi dentro le sue mutande. Il che all’inizio era stato strano, a dire poco. Stiles che, a causa sua, si ritrovava con gli ormoni a palla come se fosse tornato adolescente? A Derek era sembrato assurdo e sbalorditivo, finché in qualche modo non ci si era abituato, anche perché cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Morire per la vergogna ogni volta che Stiles era nei paraggi? Andiamo, erano persone adulte. Inoltre comportarsi con indifferenza aiutava anche a fingere di non aver notato certe occhiate che a volte si scambiavano gli altri del branco. Quelle tra Scott e Lydia erano particolarmente difficili da ignorare, però, specie quando i due più che imbarazzati parevano esasperati.  
Beh, non era colpa di Derek se Stiles di punto in bianco aveva deciso che lo trovava sexy e alle riunioni appestava l’aria con una tonnellata di feromoni tale da rendere indecifrabile qualunque altro odore provenisse dalla sua persona. E c’era anche chi si chiedeva come mai Derek ogni tanto disertava per starsene chiuso in casa; da solo, ok, ma almeno libero dal peso di fingersi all’oscuro del fatto che Stiles lo considerava una costante fonte di fantasie sessuali. Non che, passata la sorpresa iniziale, Derek si sentisse offeso o peggio ancora abusato. Stiles era… oh, al diavolo, era carino, l’avrebbe visto un cieco. Non era più il ragazzino tutto gomiti e con la rasatura imbarazzante che Derek aveva incontrato per la prima volta nel cuore della Riserva. Stiles era cresciuto, e accidenti se era cresciuto bene. Ridicola sottospecie di un brutto anatroccolo che non era altro.  
In effetti Derek non aveva mai pensato sul serio che Stiles fosse brutto. Semmai era impossibile. Derek lo trovava assolutamente folle e a volte geniale e in fondo – nemmeno troppo in fondo, anche se si sarebbe lasciato torturare con un taser gigante piuttosto che ammetterlo – gli era affezionato. Quando Stiles non faceva il coglione a Derek capitava di provare una lunga lista di sentimenti per nulla negativi nei suoi confronti, che andavano dall’ammirazione per la sua intelligenza fuori dagli schemi alla protettività più feroce e nel mezzo diventavano così complessi che Derek preferiva non scervellarsi a dare loro un nome. Solo che Stiles era un’iperbole vivente e di conseguenza, così come poteva farsi voler bene contro ogni previsione e pregiudizio, era anche capace di mandare Derek in bestia come nessun altro al mondo.  
«Don't wooorry! Beee happy, oo-oo-oo-oo-oo no, no, noooo, don't worry, be haaappy! Give you my phone number… when you worry, call me, I maaake you haaappy…»  
Ecco, appunto. Se quello era un modo per provarci era imbecille e fuori luogo e come si poteva pretendere che funzionasse? Non che Derek stesse pensando che un altro metodo avrebbe potuto funzionare.  
Qualche volta era stato anche tentato, ma il sesso fine a se stesso al momento non gli interessava e scopare con Stiles avrebbe portato solo una marea di casini e complicazioni. Derek riusciva a contare almeno un migliaio di ottimi motivi per non infilarsi in un simile ginepraio. Altroché prendere il suo numero di telefono e chiamarlo quando si sentiva depresso.  
Stiles era un fratello per Scott, e Scott era l’Alpha e anche per Derek era un po’ famiglia. Stiles era branco e, malgrado fosse una zanzara petulante e irritantissima, Derek lo considerava un amico. Stiles era… No, no, era meglio non pensarci neppure. Sarebbero entrati in gioco troppi equilibri e legami preziosi che Derek non avrebbe mai messo a repentaglio per pura lussuria. Le scopate di una notte non erano una grande idea quando si trattava di qualcuno a cui tenevi e che non volevi ferire. Derek era una frana in certe cose, anche senza metterci di mezzo i sentimenti. Non voleva rischiare che Stiles alla fine decidesse che, sesso a parte, non voleva più avere a che fare con lui per nessun motivo.  
Soprattutto, Stiles era un idiota del tipo più pericoloso: quelli che danno assuefazione. Entrano nella tua vita a passo di carica e vorresti solo scaraventarli fuori, ma non fai in tempo ad accorgertene che hanno già preso il sopravvento e tu puoi protestare quanto vuoi, tanto non te li scrollerai mai più di dosso perché in fondo non vuoi farlo sul serio.  
Una vita senza Stiles tra i piedi sarebbe stata meno complicata, Derek lo sapeva; peccato che sarebbe stata anche tanto più vuota. Bastava pensare al momento presente. Insomma, Derek aveva declinato l’invito di Liam e Brett, stroncato sul nascere la reprimenda di Lydia e perfino rifilato un “No” secco a Scott, malgrado il suo sguardo da Alpha seguito da uno, slealissimo, da cucciolo bastonato, e Stiles era andato comunque a stanarlo, che lui lo volesse o meno. Con quali specifiche intenzioni Derek se lo stava ancora chiedendo.  
Se Stiles non avesse avuto quell’espressione così coinvolta Derek si sarebbe convinto che il solo movente fosse infastidirlo o farlo imbarazzare a morte, chissà perché. Però Stiles stava facendo una faccia assurda, santo cielo! La faccia di uno che ci credeva davvero. Stava cercando di comunicare qualcosa? La canzone non era scelta a caso?  
«Don't wooorry! Oo-oooo be happy, oo-oo-ooh, don't worry, be haaappy! 'Cause when you worry, your face will frooown, and that will bring everybody down, sooo… don't worry, be happy, don't worry, be haaappy now, yeeah… oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh…»  
Ah, ecco, perfetto! Quindi era quello il messaggio? Sei un musone che non viene alle feste e fa deprimere tutti, e io sono qui per dirtelo sul grugno nel modo più stupido del mondo?  
Bene, ricevuto forte e chiaro. Derek ne prendeva atto e si rendeva conto che probabilmente Stiles non aveva tutti i torti.  
Si mordicchiò l’interno di una guancia per resistere all’impulso a comportarsi da idiota anche lui e urlargli che lo sapeva, ok, ma era anche per quello che non andava alle feste. A nessuno piaceva avere intorno musi lunghi mentre stava cercando di divertirsi e, anche a non volersi sedere in un angolo con il broncio – non sempre Derek si sentiva uno schifo completo – non era di certo un animale da party. Essendo un Licantropo, anche se avesse bevuto come una spugna non avrebbe mai raggiunto quel benedetto livello di sbornia moderata che mette la gente di buon umore e la rende meno inibita e più socievole. Era il peggior conversatore immaginabile e non se la cavava nemmeno con le battute di spirito, salvo che non si trattasse di sfoderare un sarcasmo pungente che in certi casi era soltanto fuori luogo.  
Per forza poi ignorava certi inviti. Erano situazioni in cui non si vedeva proprio. Meno che meno da quando rischiava di trascorrere l’intera serata con il naso saturo dell’odore di Stiles, cercando di non pensare al fatto che, desiderio a parte, gli risultava quasi del tutto indecifrabile. Stiles era così complicato che, tra il suo carattere e il suo problema con l’iperattività, il più delle volte per Derek restava un mistero. Poteva essere una cosa terribilmente spiazzante, quando uno era già teso di suo perché si stava sforzando di reprimere persino la più piccola tentazione.  
E poi Stiles la faceva facile. Non preoccuparti, sii felice, diceva lui. Come no. Derek ci avrebbe anche provato, ma chi se lo ricordava come si faceva? Era una vita che preoccuparsi per lui era il minimo sindacale ed essere felice sembrava un’utopia irraggiungibile.  
Stiles non pareva comunque voler desistere.  
«Don't wooorry! Beee happy, oo-oo-ooh, don't worry, be haaappy! Don't worry, be happy, don't worry, BE HAPPY NOW, OO-OOOOOOOH…»  
Ora si era messo anche a strillare. Ci stava dando dentro con tanto impegno che presto o tardi, non importava che lato della via avesse scelto come palcoscenico, avrebbe davvero svegliato qualcuno.  
Derek prevedeva che, a breve, la situazione sarebbe degenerata. Forse era il caso di scapicollarsi di sotto e agguantare quello scemo prima che diventasse un bersaglio o che qualcuno chiamasse la polizia. Derek non aveva troppa voglia di averci a che fare, anche perché da ubriaco Stiles parlava a una velocità tale da fargli venire mal di testa anche più del solito, però non poteva mica lasciarlo per strada in quello stato. Se lo avessero arrestato per disturbo della quiete pubblica poi lo Sceriffo avrebbe voluto sapere come mai la suddetta attività di disturbo si era svolta proprio sotto il suo loft e perché Derek non fosse intervenuto.  
Stiles avrebbe potuto restare con lui finché non gli fosse passata almeno un po’ quella ridicola sbronza canterina e dopo Derek l’avrebbe riaccompagnato a casa sano e salvo, tranne per lo scappellotto che aveva intenzione di rifilargli non appena l’avesse avuto a portata di zampa.  
Stava per mettere in atto quei saggi propositi quando alle sue orecchie giunse un rumore familiare: il motore della jeep di Stiles. Derek capì che alla guida c’era Scott prima ancora di annusare il suo odore o di vederlo scendere dopo aver parcheggiato poco distante dal lampione che Stiles stava usando come occhio di bue improvvisato.  
«Andiamo, Stiles, ti riporto a casa.»  
Derek sentì Stiles protestare, ma non rimase in terrazzo a guardare mentre Scott, con pazienza, riusciva a trascinarselo dietro fino alla macchina. Rientrò nel loft e decise di non usare i sensi per ascoltare cosa si stavano dicendo. Non era più affar suo. Stiles era in buone mani. Tutto bene quel che finisce bene, Derek poteva tornare al suo libro. Solo che gli era passata la voglia di leggere e, in compenso, aveva un ridicolo desiderio di cibo giamaicano d’asporto e di ascoltare musica reggae. E lui odiava il reggae.  
Ah! Stiles! Da uno come lui non c’era proprio scampo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal momento che i testi cantati (più o meno bene XD) durante la storia hanno una specifica rilevanza, abbiamo pensato di inserire nelle note le traduzioni delle specifiche strofe. La canzone di questo capitolo è [Don’t worry, be happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-diB65scQU) di Bobby McFerrin.
> 
> Ognuno nella vita ha i suoi problemi  
> Preoccupandoti non fai che raddoppiarli  
> Non preoccuparti, sii felice  
> Non preoccuparti, adesso sii felice  
>   
> Ti do il mio numero di telefono  
> Quando sei preoccupato, chiamami e io ti renderò felice  
>   
> Perché quando ti preoccupi ti viene un’espressione corrucciata  
> Che fa intristire tutti quanti  
> Quindi smetti di preoccuparti e sii felice  
> Non preoccuparti, adesso sii felice


	2. Playlist e docce gelate

 

 

Agli occhi di un osservatore distratto, quella sarebbe potuta apparire come una scena estremamente familiare. Non che ci fossero passanti occasionali, chiaro: erano le tre del mattino e Derek, com’era prevedibile, abitava in un quartiere di quelli molto grigi e molto periferici, in cui c’era solo da augurarsi che le strade rimanessero deserte perché l’alternativa era quella di imbattersi in una gang di malviventi pronti a tagliarti la gola. Beh, era sempre meglio dello scheletro pericolante della vecchia casa degli Hale, che stava nel folto di un bosco infestato che nemmeno quello di “Into the Woods”. Per non parlare della vecchia stazione abbandonata piena di barboni affamati. Piccoli passi.  
Cavolo, stava divagando. Ponendo che una dirimpettaia di Derek che soffriva di insonnia stesse sbirciando da dietro le tendine di pizzo inamidato, mentre i suoi quattro gatti siamesi le si strusciavano sulle caviglie, c’era da scommettere che avrebbe pensato: «Per l’amor di Dio, ci risiamo! Di nuovo quel giovanotto ubriaco a strillare sotto il lampione…»  
Stiles, invece, sapeva bene che i presupposti non avrebbero potuto essere più differenti.  
Okay, era vero, era tornato a cantare per Derek. Ma quella notte non si era ritrovato là sotto per caso, aveva premeditato tutto nel dettaglio. Non per niente, aveva passato un intero pomeriggio attaccato a iTunes alla ricerca del brano perfetto. Aveva persino creato una playlist intitolata “Come far sorridere un lupo triste”. Ne andava molto fiero, c’erano dentro dei pezzi da urlo perfettamente a tema. Se poi non gli fossero serviti tutti, Stiles li avrebbe infilati a tradimento sull’iPod di Derek in modo che potesse ascoltarseli quando andava a correre. O mentre guidava. Insomma, glieli avrebbe fatti uscire dalle orecchie a quel musone testardo, ci poteva scommettere!  
Stiles osservò con stupore il suo stesso pugno alzato al cielo in segno di sfida. E va bene, doveva anche ammettere di essere un po’ alticcio. Non involontariamente come l’altra volta, però! È che aveva pensato che una buona dose di coraggio liquido non potesse guastare. Ragion per cui era arrivato lì con la sua jeep verso le due e venti, l’aveva parcheggiata a un isolato di distanza per non allertare Derek con troppo anticipo – fornendogli così l’occasione di darsela a gambe prima che Stiles potesse cominciare – ed era rimasto seduto al volante a trangugiare, con calma e metodo, un cartone di birra da sei. Ehi, era umano e leggermente sottopeso, e per l’agitazione a cena era riuscito a mandare giù soltanto un sacchetto di patatine al formaggio. Non c’era nulla di strano se l’alcol e le bollicine gli avevano dato alla testa in tempo record!  
In ogni caso, nonostante avesse guidato fin lì, Stiles non aveva rinunciato alla prudenza. Tanto per cominciare, aveva tutte le intenzioni di impietosire Derek abbastanza da farsi portare di sopra, possibilmente in braccio, a dormire sul divano. Era il minimo sindacale, porca miseria. E, nell’evenienza in cui Derek si fosse dimostrato più senza cuore del previsto, Stiles si era comunque premunito nascondendo le chiavi nel lato interno della ruota sinistra posteriore, dove di sicuro non le avrebbe mai trovate una volta sbronzo, giusto? Così poteva stare tranquillo. Magari doveva solo smettere di pensarci per scordarlo meglio, ecco.  
Tornando ai commenti della vecchina immaginaria, Stiles in effetti era di nuovo al centro del cono di luce, ma quel dettaglio non contava perché quella era stata una scelta deliberata persino durante la prima serenata. Stiles non aveva dimenticato quanto il lampione gli era stato di conforto. Quella notte, quand’era arrivato, gli aveva dato una lisciatina amichevole di saluto e si era scusato per essersene andato così su due piedi, la volta precedente, senza neanche ringraziare. Oddio, su due piedi… a dire il vero Scott l’aveva dovuto praticamente trascinare di peso. A sua discolpa, Stiles aveva tentato di convincerlo a prendere anche il lampione, solo che Scott era stato del tutto irragionevole. Come se sradicare un palo di metallo fosse al di sotto della sua dignità di Alpha, quando Stiles sapeva benissimo – e in alcuni casi aveva anche prove e testimoni – che in passato Scott aveva fatto cose ben più imbarazzanti. Stiles aveva chiesto mentalmente al lampione di portare pazienza: una volta risolta tutta quella faccenda delle dediche musicali, in cui la sua luce spiovente era un elemento scenografico fondamentale, Stiles avrebbe trovato la maniera di scardinarlo e portarselo davanti a casa, sostituendolo a quello anonimo che stava di fronte alla finestra del salotto, che era lì da anni e non gli aveva mai dato confidenza. Doveva solo studiare un piano d’azione.  
Uhm, a pensarci bene, se Scott si rifiutava di collaborare Stiles avrebbe potuto rivolgersi al resto del branco. Era pronto a scommettere che Malia avrebbe fornito la manovalanza senza fare troppe domande, Lydia l’avrebbe aiutato a calcolare il punto perfetto per posizionarlo per ottenere il giusto angolo di diffusione sul marciapiede, e Kira avrebbe messo a disposizione i suoi poteri per farlo entrare in funzione senza doverlo allacciare alla rete elettrica. Stiles aveva i migliori amici del mondo.  
Per altro, una volta che Stiles fosse riuscito nell’intento di riportare il sorriso sul volto di Derek, sarebbe bastato quello a illuminare a giorno l’intero quartiere. Il lampione lì non sarebbe più servito a nessuno.  
No, sul serio: era tutta colpa di Derek se Stiles si era sentito in dovere di perseverare nella sua impresa epica. Quando si erano visti, qualche giorno dopo la sua improvvisata canora, Derek l’aveva guardato con una faccia a metà tra l’affettuoso e l’esasperato e si era lasciato sfuggire un mezzo sorriso sbilenco. Cioè, l’angolo destro delle sue labbra si era proprio sollevato, chiunque l’avrebbe confermato! Il che poteva significare solo che le idee partorite dalla mente annebbiata dall’alcol di Stiles non erano poi idiote come si sarebbe potuto pensare. Stiles era tornato a casa con l’orgoglio che gli gonfiava il petto: aveva fatto un bel passo avanti nella sua missione per far sorridere Derek. Già, doveva soltanto tenere duro. Ci voleva determinazione, nella vita! Perseverare e non arrendersi mai. Ragion per cui non doveva lasciarsi distrarre dalle nonnine impiccione e dai componenti di arredo stradale; era lì per un motivo preciso, ed era ora di darsi da fare.  
«Turururu-tu-tu…» cominciò, giusto per accordare la voce. «Turururu-tu-tu… Weee get it almost eeevery night, when the moon is biiig and briiight» continuò con entusiasmo. «It's a supernaaatural delight and everybody is dancing in the moonliiight.»  
Non era mica un caso, se alta nel cielo c’era un’enorme luna piena. Stiles aveva aspettato apposta un paio di giorni in modo che la fase potesse progredire a puntino. In una serenata degna di quel nome, la giusta atmosfera era già metà dell’opera.  
«Eeeverybody here is out of siiight, they don't baaark and they don't biiite. They keep thiiings loose, they keep it tight and everybody's dancing in the moonliiight!»  
Stiles non stava neppure mentendo: i Licantropi del branco erano nella Riserva a “scaricare la tensione”, che era un eufemismo che usavano per darsi un tono, perché in realtà ci andavano a rincorrersi e giocare come i cuccioli che non avevano potuto essere quando erano - metaforicamente - ancora cuccioli per davvero. Era un’abitudine che avevano preso da quando ad addentrarsi nella boscaglia non si rischiava più di rimetterci le penne o, come sarebbe stato più corretto dire nel loro specifico caso, il pelo. Stiles di tanto in tanto si aggregava con la scusa di prenderli in giro la mattina dopo, ma la verità era che la loro euforia era incredibilmente contagiosa. Le notti di luna piena, che un tempo erano state motivo di ansia e preoccupazione, ormai erano un modo per ricaricarsi e stare tutti insieme.  
Tutti tranne Derek, ovviamente.  
«Daaancing in the moonlight» cantò Stiles, sforzandosi di non far risuonare una nota irritata nella voce. Dannato lupo asociale. «Everybody's feeling warm and briiight it's such a fiiine and natural sight.» Solo vibrazioni positive! Stiles le avrebbe irradiate tipo raggi gamma fino a farle penetrare persino nella zuccaccia dura di Derek. «Everybody is daaancing in the moonliiight!»  
E, appunto, erano tutti fuori a ballare sotto la luna. O, se non a ballare, quantomeno a divertirsi e a consolidare i rapporti di branco. Se Derek pensava di non meritarselo, Stiles gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea a suon di acuti.  
«We like our fuuun and we never fiiight, you can't dance and stay uptiiight» andò avanti, cominciando a battere le mani per accompagnarsi e dimostrando la veridicità delle sue parole anche con qualche sinuoso movimento di bacino. D’altra parte, non poteva pretendere che Derek scendesse a ballare sotto la luna se non gli dava il buon esempio. «It's a supernaaaatural delight and everybody is daaancing in the moonlight!»  
Al contrario della volta precedente, Stiles non avrebbe saputo dire se Derek era fuori sulla terrazza a guardarlo o se era ancora rintanato nel loft a fare il finto tonto. Le luci erano spente, quella notte, e da là sotto Stiles non era in grado di decifrare tra le ombre. Conoscendo Derek, era capacissimo di essere uscito al buio per spiarlo senza farsi notare. Razza di stalker che non era altro. Nel dubbio, Stiles decise per sicurezza di darci dentro il più possibile.  
«Daaancing in the moonlight» intonò squillante mentre dimenava i fianchi. «Everybody's feeling warm and briiight, it's such a fiiine and natural sight.» Alzò le braccia sopra la testa e fece una rapida giravolta. «Everybody's daaancing in the moonliiight!»  
Oh, bene, gli pareva di aver visto del movimento lassù dietro il parapetto. Anche se, a essere sincero, tra la birra e la danza sfrenata iniziava ad avere un po’ di capogiro e non era nemmeno più tanto sicuro di avere lo sguardo sull’appartamento giusto. Poco importava, Derek era comunque lì da qualche parte e Stiles avrebbe ballato e cantato per lui fino a rimanere senza forze e senza voce.  
«DAAANCING IN THE MOONLIIIGHT!» riprese con ancora più impeto, mettendoci dentro tutto se stesso. «EVERYBODY'S FEELING WARM AND BRIIIGHT IT'S SUCH A-»  
La secchiata d’acqua gelida gli arrivò addosso come… beh, come una secchiata d’acqua gelida. Nel giro di pochi istanti, Stiles si ritrovò fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, con i vestiti appiccicati addosso e i capelli che gli spiovevano davanti agli occhi come un simbolico sipario calato. Per la sorpresa, aveva persino perso l’equilibrio e si era ritrovato seduto scomposto sull’asfalto, come il più triste dei pulcini bagnati.  
Beh, se non altro doveva essere una vista esilarante, Derek l’avrebbe trovata divertente. Anzi, se non gli fosse almeno scoppiato a ridere in faccia, decise Stiles, era la volta buona che gli avrebbe tolto il saluto.  
  


 

A Derek scappò da ridere. Cioè, in realtà non appena aveva visto Stiles crollare con il culo per terra, schizzando acqua ovunque, si era subito preoccupato per la sua incolumità. Sul serio. Era pronto a giurarlo. Stava ridendo soltanto perché nemmeno lui era fatto di pietra. Era impossibile assistere a una scena del genere senza sghignazzare almeno un pochino. Chissà se giù in strada Stiles l’aveva sentito.  
Derek tossicchiò e scosse il capo, cercando di darsi un contegno. Come se fosse facile, soprattutto dopo aver visto Stiles ballare o, se non altro, dimenarsi nel tentativo.  
Che spettacolo imbarazzante. Possibile che quello scemo non possedesse nemmeno un grammo di senso del pudore? Ok, puzzava di birra lontano chilometri – quella nuova mania di bere, oltre che di esibirsi in recital canori, stava diventando allarmante – ma perfino da sbronzo avrebbe dovuto possedere un minimo di discernimento. Invece no. Canti, balli, mani battute più o meno a tempo… quali che fossero le sue intenzioni, Stiles aveva dato fondo all’intero repertorio.  
Derek avrebbe dovuto mollarlo dov’era; che si arrangiasse, così imparava a fare il pagliaccio. Il fatto che non avesse cuore di abbandonarlo la diceva lunga su quanto si stava rammollendo.  
Con un sospiro lasciò la terrazza e poi il silenzio rassicurante del loft per fiondarsi giù per le scale – l’ascensore ci metteva secoli ad arrivare – verso uno Stiles che nel frattempo aveva cominciato a imprecare. Meglio salvarlo prima che lo bersagliassero con un’altra secchiata d’acqua, ancora più aggressiva.  
«Alla buon’ora!» lo apostrofò Stiles non appena Derek lo ebbe raggiunto. «Volevi metterci più tempo? Solo perché è estate non vuol dire che non posso prendermi una polmonite, sai? Sono umano e cagionevole, tutto bagnato e tu hai dei vicini orribili. Ooorribili! Soprattutto quella vecchiaccia… quella brutta…»  
Derek ringhiò per zittirlo e solo per puro miracolo riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di dargli un pugno in testa per sedarlo e caricarselo in spalla. Non sapeva di che vecchia Stiles stesse blaterando, ma non gli mancava che di sentirsi accusare di aver aggredito il figlio dello Sceriffo.  
«Vieni su e sta zitto!» soffiò, e non aggiunse una parola finché non furono di nuovo al chiuso, lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete. Stiles, invece, com’era prevedibile, non tenne a freno la lingua nemmeno per mezzo secondo.  
«Guarda cosa mi costringi a fare!» stava recriminando anche in quel preciso momento, con un dito puntato dritto contro il petto di Derek, incurante del fatto che ai suoi piedi si stava formando un pantano in miniatura. «No, ti rendi conto? Potevo… non lo so… rimanere ferito?»  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Da una secchiata d’acqua?»  
«Oook, amico, va bene, magari non ferito, a parte che nell’orgoglio. Fa male anche quello, sai?»  
Derek era indeciso se perdere la pazienza e sbatterlo fuori a calci o scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
«Tu non sai nemmeno cosa sia l’orgoglio, Stiles» sentenziò, fissandolo con l’espressione più carica di disdegno che era capace di sfoggiare. «Se no non saresti ridotto come una spugna da strizzare.»  
Stiles gli fece una boccaccia. Derek sollevò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò e aggiunse: «Vado a prenderti dei vestiti asciutti».  
«No, sul serio, è tutta colpa tua! Se non fossi un musone asociale io non dovrei fare i salti mortali e beccarmi docce gelate solo per cercare di farti sorridere. Hai idea di quanto ci ho messo a trovare il pezzo giusto per farti capire il concetto? E che facesse anche sorridere, ecco. Le playlist non si creano mica da sole! Però mi sono detto: “Funziona! L’ultima volta Derek ha quasi sorriso. L’ho visto. Sono sulla buona strada”. E invece guardati, guarda che faccia che hai. Sei così… così…» D’un tratto Stiles sembrava parecchio incazzato e un po’ malinconico. «Cazzo, Derek, sono tutti fuori a divertirsi nella Riserva, ma tu no. Tu non ci vieni mai, tu… tu… devi per forza mettere il muso e rimanere qui a… scommetto che… sì, scommetto che te ne stavi qui al buio a gongolare perché sei così bravo a deprimerti in solitudine. Urrà!» esclamò con un gesto esagerato delle braccia. «Una medaglia per Derek che è campione di broncio! Meglio rimuginare su quanto fa schifo la vita che rotolarsi tra le foglie e ululare alla luna insieme ai tuoi amici. Non si sa mai che ti scappi di lasciarti andare.»  
Derek sentì la rabbia montare. Stava per abbaiare una qualche cattiveria in risposta, quando le parole gli morirono in gola. Stiles aveva ragione, era quella la cosa peggiore. Per quello Derek si sentiva furioso.  
Prima che Stiles arrivasse a importunarlo con le sue stronzate musicali, Derek era stato davvero impegnato a deprimersi. Con la luce della luna che spioveva dagli ampi finestroni del loft e il desiderio del suo Lupo interiore che continuava a pulsargli nelle vene, spronandolo a seguire la sua vera natura, Derek si era rigirato per ore e ore.  
Al diavolo! Dire che non voleva unirsi agli altri mentre scorrazzavano per la Riserva era un’emerita cazzata. Lo desiderava eccome. Avrebbe voluto andare con loro a ogni luna piena, ma a che scopo? Solo per rovinare loro la festa? Per ammorbarli con il suo muso lungo, come lo avrebbe chiamato Stiles? Tanto anche se si fosse lasciato coinvolgere alla fine avrebbe comunque trovato una scusa per sentirsi infelice. Nella Riserva avrebbe potuto passare del tempo con il branco in una maniera di cui aveva una nostalgia profonda, solo che tra quegli alberi erano in agguato anche un sacco di brutti ricordi e di brutti pensieri. Derek preferiva non rischiare di riversare un eventuale malumore improvviso su Scott e su tutti gli altri, Stiles compreso. E sì, si rendeva conto di essere mediamente patetico, grazie tante.  
Ah! Così imparava a regalare a Stiles mezzi sorrisi che chissà che idee gli avevano messo in testa. Poi per forza se lo ritrovava sotto casa in quello stato. Come minimo il cretino s’era sentito incoraggiato.  
Una cosa ormai era lampante: per motivi su cui Derek non se la sentiva di indagare fino in fondo, Stiles aveva deciso di indire una crociata canterina al solo scopo di strappargli una risata e di farlo vergognare di essere un musone asociale. Oppure il suo piano era proprio farlo morire di vergogna, anche quella era un’opzione. Tutto sommato, a giudicare dal tenore non casuale dei testi che Stiles si ostinava a cantargli, la prima ipotesi sembrava la più probabile.  
In un certo senso aveva del sorprendente. Insomma, sì, Stiles odorava spesso di eccitazione in modo smaccato, però che notasse minuzie come un sorriso appena accennato cosa aveva a che fare con il desiderio sessuale? Perché ci teneva tanto a vederlo felice?  
Stiles era ubriaco, quindi non era detto che non stesse semplicemente farneticando. Derek non poteva esserne certo, forse per quello all’improvviso si sentiva ansioso, imbarazzato e sul punto di incasinarsi di brutto facendo qualcosa di stupido. In parole povere, una liceale alla prima cotta.  
Era una frana in fatto di sentimenti. Con tutto di supersensi, faticava sempre a interpretare i propri, figurarsi quelli degli altri. Meglio non rischiare. Se non altro non con Stiles in quello stato: Derek aveva una responsabilità nei suoi confronti, considerato che era il più adulto dei due, il meno idiota e soprattutto quello più sobrio.  
«Hai bisogno di vestiti asciutti» ribadì, fingendo che Stiles non gli avesse giusto fatto una lavata di capo tra le più spiazzanti. Si sentiva quasi come se la secchiata fosse arrivata in testa a lui.  
Stava appunto per aggiungere «Vado a prenderti qualcosa di mio» quando Stiles sbuffò esasperato e singhiozzò: «Mi sto congelando». Dopodiché si sfilò con rabbia camicia e maglietta, litigando per un istante prima di riuscire a sciogliere il nodo di cotone bagnato che gli si era formato intorno alla testa.  
Derek si ritrovò impreparato. Era raro vedere Stiles seminudo. Rimase così di sasso che si scordò di recriminare per il successivo lancio di indumenti bagnati sul ripiano del tavolo. Semmai Derek sbattè le palpebre, colpito da un’epifania folgorante: Stiles con gli anni non si era solo fatto carino; era diventato sexy da fare vergogna.  
Le spalle erano più ampie e parevano più solide di quanto si potesse intuire, con tutti gli strati di vestiti che si metteva sempre addosso. I nei risaltavano sulla pelle chiarissima e rendevano evidente come, qualche cicatrice a parte, non avesse altri difetti. La muscolatura, pur non essendo massiccia, era ben delineata. E i fianchi… Cristo Santo! Derek doveva subito smettere di pensare a come sarebbe stato stringerli e affondare il più possibile con le dita.  
«Vestiti asciutti!» ripeté con convinzione, girando bruscamente sui tacchi per allontanarsi proprio mentre Stiles, un filo traballante sulle gambe ma senza troppi tentennamenti, iniziava ad abbassare la cerniera dei jeans.  
Scappare era da vigliacchi, ok, eppure in certi casi era questione di sopravvivenza. L’intera situazione stava prendendo una piega inattesa e, quando c’erano di mezzo certi impulsi ed emozioni, Derek non poteva più permettersi di farsi guidare solo dall’istinto. Specie con Stiles.  
A quel punto sì che aveva bisogno di una bella secchiata d’acqua gelata per spegnere i bollenti spiriti. Solo che uscire a cantare per offrirsi da bersaglio ai vicini gli pareva poco appropriato, quindi decise di limitarsi a metterci diversi minuti per recuperare una maglia pulita e i pantaloni di una tuta che teneva nella lavanderia al piano di sopra.  
Quando si riaffacciò nello stanzone principale del loft, prima ancora di aver disceso tutti i gradini della scala a chiocciola, si accorse che Stiles era crollato sul suo letto e sembrava essersi addormentato di schianto.  
Derek lo raggiunse e ringraziò il cielo nel vedere che, se non altro, Stiles non si era tolto anche i boxer. Per il resto era nudo e Derek dovette sforzarsi per non imbambolarsi alla vista delle sue gambe lunghe o, peggio ancora, del suo culo sodo. Non che fosse facile ignorare entrambi, perché ovviamente Stiles, non contento di avergli fregato il letto, aveva anche avuto la faccia tosta micidiale di sistemarsi a pancia in giù. E, per aggiungere il danno alla beffa, a tratti si agitava anche nel sonno, forse per trovare una posizione più comoda, o forse per tormentarlo inconsciamente.  
Derek prese la stoica decisione di fingere di non avere un pressante problema ad altezza inguine. Aveva cose più importanti di cui occuparsi, come il fatto che Stiles era uno stupido incosciente. Era estate, sì, ma non si era neppure asciugato i capelli. Anche se la notte era calda, rischiava comunque di beccarsi un raffreddore.  
Recuperata una coperta leggera, Derek gliela drappeggiò addosso, coprendolo come meglio poteva pur tentando di non toccarlo troppo. Il solo fatto che gli fosse venuta voglia di scoprire che consistenza aveva la sua pelle sotto le dita significava che non era giusto approfittarne. Stiles era sbronzo e addormentato. In realtà – ed era quella la cosa allarmante – nel guardarlo Derek provava più tenerezza che eccitazione. L’idea che Stiles ci tenesse tanto alla sua felicità e, sia pure in modi del tutto ridicoli, tentasse di convincerlo a interagire con il branco, anziché isolarsi e deprimersi, lo riempiva di un tepore che non riusciva a ignorare.  
Derek sospirò. «Lo so che sono un musone guastafeste, Stiles» disse, osando trasformare i pensieri in parole perché tanto, immerso nel sonno, Stiles non poteva sentirlo. «So che non sempre siamo andati d’accordo e che sono stato ingiusto nei tuoi confronti un sacco di volte, ma… io… se c’è qualcuno per cui vorrei essere capace di sorridere davvero, qualcuno che mi fa venire voglia di essere felice, quello sei tu.»  
Per la serie: come mandare a puttane tutte le sue difese con due stupide serenate. Derek avrebbe voluto accompagnare quella confessione con una carezza tra i capelli ancora umidi di Stiles, ma preferì non disturbare il suo riposo. Ciononostante, nel sentirlo bofonchiare versi senza senso mentre si rigirava su un fianco, le labbra di Derek curvarono sul serio verso l’alto.  
Lo aspettava una nottata sul divano, che non era granché comodo. Di una cosa, però, Derek era certo: l’insonnia, che l’aveva perseguitato fino a nemmeno un’ora prima, l’avrebbe finalmente lasciato in pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal momento che i testi cantati (più o meno bene XD) durante la storia hanno una specifica rilevanza, abbiamo pensato di inserire nelle note le traduzioni delle specifiche strofe. La canzone di questo capitolo è [Dancing in the moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yBnIUX0QAE) dei Toploader.  
> Capita quasi ogni notte  
> Quando la luna è grande e splendente  
> È una delizia soprannaturale  
> Tutti ballano al chiaro di luna  
>   
> Ce ne stiamo tutti qui fra di noi  
> Senza abbaiare e senza mordere  
> L’atmosfera è rilassata, ma sotto controllo  
> E tutti ballano al chiaro di luna  
>   
> Ballando al chiaro di luna  
> Si sentono tutti pieni di vita e felici  
> È uno spettacolo così bello e naturale  
> Tutti ballano al chiaro di luna  
>   
> Ci godiamo il momento e non litighiamo mai  
> Quando balli non puoi restare teso  
> È una delizia soprannaturale  
> Tutti ballano al chiaro di luna


	3. Piani geniali e fenici a pois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivate alla conclusione di questa piccola avventura insieme. Ci auguriamo che la nostra storia via abbia strappato almeno qualche sana risata, e vi rimandiamo a fondo pagina per godervi il meraviglioso fanvideo che [Aredhel_Quillfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly) ha realizzato per noi. Non è stupendo? Correte subito a farle i complimenti!

 

 

Mentre pigiava di nuovo il pulsante per chiamare l’ascensore, Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro nervosamente. Non era mai stato bravo ad attendere, non era proprio nella sua natura. A rifletterci su, considerato come si era concluso il suo ultimo approccio canoro, era un vero miracolo che avesse aspettato così a lungo prima di ripresentarsi a casa di Derek. Anzi, a dirla tutta, Stiles si sarebbe meritato una bella medaglia per la pazienza!  
Quando si era svegliato nel letto di Derek, intontito e con la bocca impastata, ci aveva messo più di qualche minuto a ricordare chi era, dove si trovava e soprattutto perché. Una volta che le sue sinapsi si erano riattivate abbastanza da ricollegare la situazione attuale con quello che era successo la sera precedente, Stiles si era sentito attraversare da una sensazione di pura euforia.  
Derek voleva sorridere per lui. Come di rimando, le labbra di Stiles si erano incurvate così tanto che le guance gli erano rimaste indolenzite per mezza giornata. O forse era che, una volta cominciato, Stiles non aveva mai smesso di ghignare come un cretino. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante – anche perché i commenti ironici sulla sua paresi facciale non erano certo mancati, da parte di padre, amici e colleghi – se Stiles non fosse stato così felice.  
Comunque, tornando alla fatidica mattina, non sapeva nemmeno lui dove aveva racimolato la calma sufficiente per rivestirsi e andarsene, invece di piantonarsi sul divano e aspettare il rientro del padrone di casa come tutto il suo essere gli aveva richiesto a gran voce di fare.  
Era proprio da Derek: sganciare bombe spiazzanti quando Stiles era troppo rincoglionito dall’alcol e dal sonno per comprenderne le implicazioni, figurarsi per replicare, e poi fuggire come un ladro alle luci dell’alba per evitare il confronto e, se possibile, anche qualsiasi altro tipo di interazione umana. Stiles aveva riaperto gli occhi a mezzogiorno passato, il che significava che Derek, a quel punto, avrebbe potuto essere arrivato fino in Messico. Dopodiché, giusto per non deludere le aspettative cliché da commedia rosa di Stiles, Derek era sparito dalla circolazione per un’intera settimana. Non si era presentato da Melissa per il consueto brunch della domenica, né aveva risposto ai messaggi di Stiles o del resto del branco.  
Stiles era certo che non avesse varcato la frontiera per nascondersi sotto un sombrero a bere Margarita solo perché Parrish, mentre faceva la ronda durante il turno di notte, l’aveva intravisto sgattaiolare fuori dal supermercato 24 ore con una vaschetta di gelato sottobraccio. E Derek doveva solo ringraziare la vista acuta del vice sceriffo, perché Stiles era stato a tanto così dall’attaccarsi al telefono e chiamare Cora, giusto per verificare che Derek non avesse deciso che trovarsi al di là di un mucchio di nazioni e della foresta Amazzonica fosse più rassicurante. Stiles non ci teneva particolarmente a sputtanarlo con sua sorella, soprattutto considerato quanto ci prendeva gusto Cora a vedere il suo fratellone imbarazzato. Non che non se lo sarebbe meritato, quella sottospecie di Licantropo con la coda di paglia!  
Se pensava che darsi alla macchia bastasse a scoraggiarlo era un povero illuso. E dire che avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo, dopo tanti anni che stavano nello stesso branco…  
Stiles si era sforzato di lasciargli un po’ di tempo per abituarsi all’idea della felicità imminente che stava per abbattersi su di lui. Non era mica insensibile! Per Derek doveva trattarsi di un concetto scioccante e rivoluzionario. Qualcuno che teneva davvero a lui, che intendeva stargli accanto senza intenti nefasti e secondi fini? Fantascienza di quella spinta. D’altro canto, se proprio non desiderava essere felice, Derek si sarebbe dovuto guardar bene dall’ammettere che avrebbe voluto sorridere per lui. Cioè, era praticamente istigazione, cosa pensava che sarebbe successo? Ovvio che Stiles ne avrebbe fatto una missione di vita.  
Avrebbe reso felice Derek Hale, fosse anche l’ultima cosa che faceva.  
Con rinnovata risoluzione, Stiles entrò nell’ascensore che si era finalmente degnato di arrivare. Aveva concesso a Derek sin troppo spazio, era arrivato il momento di prendere in mano la situazione e, con un po’ di fortuna, non soltanto quella.  
Derek era come una grossa belva impaurita: l’unica strada possibile era andare a stanarlo e cercare di non farsi mordere. Non che Stiles fosse moralmente contrario ai denti di Derek che affondavano nella sua pelle… nel collo, tanto per dire, o su un fianco. I morsi a scopo ricreativo erano più che ben accetti. Stiles passava un sacco di tempo a trastullarsi con fantasie e sogni a occhi aperti incentrati sulla bocca di Derek, sulla lingua di Derek, sugli adorabili denti da coniglietto di Derek, sulle zanne appuntite da Mannaro di Derek…  
Com’era che d’improvviso faceva un caldo mortale dentro quella cabina? Stiles si fece aria con una mano e fu subito assalito da un attacco di tosse per via degli effluvi alcolici che si era appena sventolato nel naso. Forse ci era andato giù un po’ troppo pensante quando si era rovesciato del brandy sulla maglietta? D'altronde doveva essere sicuro che la puzza si sentisse da lontano, o il suo piano geniale sarebbe andato in fumo.  
Si augurava di cuore che non l’avesse visto nessuno, mentre si addentrava nella Riserva con la sua bottiglia piatta e larga sottobraccio. Anche se l’aveva lasciata avvolta dentro il sacchetto di carta marroncina del market, la cosa non l’aveva aiutato a smettere di sentirsi come un quindicenne ribelle che si nascondeva per farsi la sua prima bevuta. Per di più, aveva continuato ad avere per tutto il tempo un terribile deja-vu di quando davvero era un adolescente e lui e Scott erano andati a ubriacarsi per la prima volta nel bosco. Peccato che si fosse ridotto a uno schifo solo lui, e Scott avesse passato la serata a sospirare alla luna mentre inneggiava al profumo dei capelli di Allison. Stiles si era sentito terribilmente tradito.  
Lo Stiles adulto era un po’ più comprensivo, perché pure lui di tanto in tanto si perdeva a decantare mentalmente la perfezione di proporzioni degli zigomi di Derek.  
Stavolta, comunque, c’era stato solo lui, con il suo brandy e la sua maglietta. Un posto tranquillo e isolato era stato una necessità: Stiles non aveva intenzione di passare due giornate ad arieggiare il suo appartamento, né di girare in macchina con i finestrini calati per un’ora buona, come aveva dovuto fare dopo l’ultima serenata per far sparire tutto il tanfo di birra. Tra le frasche, il peggio che sarebbe potuto succedere era che, l’indomani mattina, un paio di scoiattoli si sarebbero svegliati con uno strano e inspiegabile mal di testa post-sbronza.  
Va bene, trattandosi di Beacon Hills, il peggio che sarebbe potuto succedere era che una qualche creatura soprannaturale inaspettata passasse di lì per caso e decidesse di sbranarlo, ma Stiles aveva deciso di pensare positivo.  
Lo ammetteva, sarebbe stato cento volte più semplice ubriacarsi di nuovo come una spugna ma, d’altra parte, se a Stiles fossero interessate le cose semplici si sarebbe scelto un uomo senza traumi pregressi che costringessero chiunque lo approcciava a comportarsi come un funambolo in bilico su un baratro. Di quelli che sotto hanno un fiume con le rapide e le rocce a spunzone, o in alternativa una palude abitata da una simpatica colonia di coccodrilli affamati. Solo che gli uomini di quel tipo sorridevano da soli e non avevano affatto bisogno di Stiles. Derek invece sì che aveva bisogno di lui, in pratica si trattava di un impegno civico. Non si poteva privare il mondo del sorriso di Derek! Ciò significava che quando Derek si chiudeva metaforicamente a riccio, Stiles era pronto ad andare a pungolarlo con un bastone. O, nel caso specifico, con una canzone, una bottiglia di liquore e una t-shirt da buttare.  
Per l’appunto, in equilibrio sul filo come un funambolo. Non poteva arrivare sbronzo, perché altrimenti Derek l’avrebbe infilato a letto rimboccandogli le coperte come si faceva con i bambini, guardandosi bene dallo sfiorarlo anche solo con un dito – e Stiles su quelle dita aveva un sacco di fantasie interessanti che non vedeva l’ora di concretizzare – e allo stesso tempo non poteva arrivare sobrio, perché Derek di sicuro avrebbe percepito il suo odore da un chilometro e si sarebbe lanciato giù dal balcone con un triplo salto carpiato con doppio avvitamento. O, se non era in vena di fare l’esibizionista come al solito, sarebbe potuto sempre sgattaiolare via dalla scala antincendio.  
Il sotterfugio era stato d’obbligo. Stiles aveva fatto ricorso a tutto il suo acume e aveva studiato il piano perfetto: doveva solo ingannare le narici mannare di Derek il tanto necessario che gli ci voleva a mettere piede nel palazzo e salire di sopra, e l’istinto protettivo di Derek avrebbe fatto il resto. Si sarebbe sentito costretto ad aprirgli la porta per assicurarsi che stesse bene, Stiles era pronto a scommetterci. Una volta entrato, Derek avrebbe realizzato che si era versato l’alcol sui vestiti invece che in gola, ma a quel punto Stiles sarebbe già stato a metà del ritornello, o abbarbicato a Derek come una pianta rampicante. O entrambe le cose, se fosse andata come previsto.  
L’arrivo dell’ascensore all’ultimo piano lo interruppe quando stava per darsi il cinque da solo per congratularsi della sua stessa furbizia.  
Una volta che si fu fermato sul pianerottolo, dritto davanti al portellone, Stiles si ritrovò a dedicare un pensiero carico di rimpianto al suo fido amico lampione, che purtroppo era strato costretto a lasciare di sotto, abbandonato sul ciglio della strada, a fare il suo dovere illuminante. Non era certo il palco ideale, lì senza nemmeno l’ausilio di un opportuno faretto. Stiles aveva accarezzato l’idea di portarsi dietro una pila e puntarsela sulla faccia, ma poi si era detto che avrebbe fatto un po’ troppo “Il mistero della strega di Blair” e Derek non avrebbe apprezzato lo sforzo.  
Stiles si diede un paio di pizzicotti decisi alle gote per creare un po’ di finto rossore alcolico e poi busso con tre colpi decisi.  
«Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes» iniziò a cantare, senza neppure attendere che Derek aprisse. «A fantabulous night to make romance beneath the cover of October skies.»  
Non aveva bisogno dei supersensi per sapere che Derek era fermo con la mano sulla maniglia, combattuto tra il desiderio di darsela a gambe e quello di assicurarsi che Stiles non fosse sul punto di collassare in preda a un coma etilico.  
«And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow» continuo in tono sommesso. «And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low.»  
Al contrario delle precedenti occasioni, non aveva alcun motivo di urlare a squarciagola. Derek era a pochi passi di distanza, e il concetto che Stiles voleva fargli arrivare richiedeva più delicatezza e calore che enfasi.  
«And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush.»  
Quando Derek finalmente si decise a far scorrere il portellone, era difficile dire se davvero aveva le guance arrossate come suggeriva il testo della canzone. Stiles avrebbe maledetto la barba, se non fosse stata così sexy da fargli venire voglia di sfregarci contro varie parti del corpo. Quello che era certo era che Derek aveva gli occhi sgranati e un’espressione a metà tra l’incredulo e il terrorizzato. «Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?» gli domandò Stiles, muovendosi piano fino a raggiungerlo. «Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?»  
Nello scegliere quell’ultimo brano, Stiles aveva optato per qualcosa di semplice e diretto. Derek inventava abbastanza scuse da solo nella sua testa, Stiles intendeva offrirgli meno appigli possibile. A giudicare da come Derek aveva appena deglutito, il messaggio stava arrivando forte e chiaro.  
Restava solo una cosa da fare: avvicinarsi abbastanza da far capire al fiuto di Derek che Stiles non era andato lì a cantargli canzoni d’amore perché era di nuovo in preda ai fumi dell’alcol. Era andato a cantargli una canzone d’amore perché, beh, era innamorato come un povero imbecille senza speranza.  
«Well I wanna make love to you tonight, I can't wait till the morning has come» lo informò Stiles, puntando gli occhi dritti nei suoi. «And I know now the time is just right and straight into my arms you will run.»  
Nel dubbio che Derek non seguisse la canzone alla lettera e non si gettasse tra le sue braccia nei successivi due minuti, Stiles decise di prendere l’iniziativa. Per sua fortuna, Derek sembrava del tutto pietrificato e così non oppose nessuna resistenza quando Stiles fece aderire i loro toraci. Stiles gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla schiena e gli afferrò la nuca con l’altra mano, voltandogli la testa leggermente di lato. La frase successiva gliela sussurrò dritta dentro l’orecchio.  
«And when you come my heart will be waiting to make sure that you're never alone.»  
Era così vicino che Derek non poteva non sentire il sentimento nella sua voce, così come non poteva non sentire che non c’era traccia di alcol nel suo fiato.  
«There and then all my dreams will come true, dear, there and then I will make you my own» concluse Stiles, e rimase lì, aggrappato stretto a Derek, con il corpo che tremava di aspettativa.  
Il gioco era in mano a Derek, adesso, anche se non era un gioco, era il loro futuro.  
Stiles poteva essersela raccontata per un po’ – nemmeno troppo a lungo – però lo sapeva di essere ben oltre la cotta con annessa ormonite. Era innamorato e, serenate e supersensi da Lupo a parte, se Derek non era del tutto stupido a quell’ora doveva averlo capito. Andiamo! L’avevano capito anche i muri del loft. L’aveva capito perfino il suo amico lampione giù in strada…  
A quel punto toccava a Derek dire l’ultima parola e decidere se voleva essere suo e se i sogni di Stiles, per una volta, si potevano avverare.

  


 

La puzza d’alcol era annichilente. Avrebbe bucato anche narici meno fini di quelle di un Lupo Mannaro; non c’era da meravigliarsi che Derek l’avesse percepita ben prima che Stiles raggiungesse il portone del palazzo. Ormai quella peste che aveva preso il vizio di cascargli tra capo e collo ubriaca doveva essere in ascensore, perché il tanfo stava chiaramente salendo insieme a lui di piano in piano.  
Gli spioni non piacevano a nessuno ma, alla faccia della delazione, se Stiles non la faceva finita con le bevute Derek era pronto a fare una chiacchierata con lo Sceriffo!  
Preoccupazione per la salute di Stiles a parte, Derek aveva una gran voglia di tagliare la corda. Sapeva che era una cazzata, eppure per un istante pensò che faceva ancora in tempo a rintanarsi al piano di sotto come aveva fatto l’ultima volta, quando dopo aver speso una notte sul divano s’era svegliato trovando Stiles che russava nel suo letto in una posa assurda.  
Accidenti a lui! Era buffo con quei suoi atteggiamenti da cucciolo. Buffo e, beh, carino. Non avrebbe dovuto essere carino. Specialmente non con un cespuglio spettinato al posto dei capelli, e non mentre sbavava sul suo cuscino. Invece lo era. Ecco un’altra di quelle cose sleali di Stiles che lasciavano Derek disarmato e glielo facevano odiare un po’, perché lo costringevano a sedersi sulle mani per resistere alla tentazione di costruirgli un nido intorno. Così, tanto per essere certi che Stiles fosse al sicuro e niente di brutto potesse mai più toccarlo.  
Se uno ti faceva sentire come una chioccia apprensiva, eri fottuto una volta per tutte? Derek aveva deciso che la risposta a quel quesito faceva paura e, anche se di solito non era un vigliacco, si era dato alla macchia per una settimana intera.  
A quanto pareva sette giorni non erano bastati e forse avrebbe dovuto andare più lontano, magari raggiungere Cora in Argentina, o chissà che non fosse venuto il momento di visitare l’Europa. La Francia in estate era incantevole, aveva sentito dire, e a confronto con il pensiero dei casini futuri che rivedere Stiles avrebbe potuto portargli, tutto sommato l’idea di andare a chiedere perdono a Isaac non gli era sembrata poi così terribile.  
A ogni modo, espatrio escluso, l’appartamento sfitto che Derek aveva eletto a proprio rifugio durante la settimana appena conclusa appariva di nuovo come un’opzione allettante. Possedere un palazzo intero e semivuoto poteva tornare utile.  
Purtroppo, non aveva alcuna importanza che l’ascensore fosse lento abbastanza da consentire una rapida fuga con un sacco a pelo gettato su una spalla, perché gli scrupoli di Derek avevano i superpoteri: viaggiavano alla velocità della luce! Le rotelline del suo cervello ci mettevano poco a ingripparsi mentre macinavano dubbi su quanto fosse opportuno lasciare uno Stiles ubriaco a piede libero. Una volta che iniziavano a scricchiolare a Derek non usciva il fumo dalle orecchie, ma poco ci mancava. Come tanti granelli di sabbia gettati dentro la delicata cassa di un orologio, i “se” avevano già compiuto il loro lavoro da sabotatori.  
Derek sapeva di non avere via di scampo. Doveva andarsene? Era meglio restare e scoprire se Stiles stava bene? Perché si stava rincitrullendo così tanto per qualche serenata e un cazziatone sul fatto che era un musone di merda?  
L’ascensore intanto si era fermato e Derek poteva annusare la presenza alcolica e ingombrante di Stiles, oltre il portellone del loft. Ormai era fatta, non c’erano più vie d’uscita. Beh, se non altro non dignitose. Neppure un Licantropo poteva sopravvivere lanciandosi da un terrazzo all’ultimo piano di un edificio così alto.  
Visto che non poteva svignarsela, Derek afferrò la maniglia per aprire. Nel contempo raddrizzò il mento preparandosi alla battaglia. Qualunque cosa il futuro gli riservasse, era pronto ad affrontarla. Si augurava comunque di scampare una nuova serenata iperimbarazzante e anche di non dover acchiappare al volo e sorreggere a peso morto uno Stiles in procinto di vomitargli sulle scarpe.  
A giudicare dalla puzza di brandy, Stiles aveva bevuto una distilleria intera. Era un miracolo che fosse arrivato fin lì senza crollare. Per forza poi uno si angustiava per l’incolumità di un simile idiota!  
Derek ne aveva commessi di errori in vita sua, più o meno consapevolmente, ma spingere qualcuno a cui teneva sull’orlo del coma etilico e indurlo all’alcolismo? No grazie. Se non per altro, avrebbe aperto la porta per fare a quel disgraziato una ramanzina con i fiocchi!  
Proprio in quel momento Stiles iniziò a cantare e Derek si ritrovò di botto con le gote in fiamme. Di conseguenza maledisse se stesso e, contemporaneamente, rese lode a tutti i santi del calendario per la propria allergia al rasoio. Non fosse stato per la barba, perfino quella spugna che Stiles pareva aver deciso di diventare avrebbe notato con quanta violenza le strofe della canzone l’avevano fatto arrossire.  
Che diavolo passava per la testa di Stiles? I due brani che gli aveva propinato nelle occasioni precedenti erano stati almeno ironici, sotto sotto anche un po’ incazzosi. Ci si poteva difendere davanti a esibizioni ridicole di quel tipo. Quando uno massacrava Bob Marley – era Marley? A lui sembrava che fosse sempre Marley. Il reggae era tutto uguale – stonando o si dava alla dance imbarazzante sotto un lampione ci si poteva ancora raccontare che non faceva sul serio. Lo swing romantico era un altro paio di maniche. Con quel testo, poi.  
Inoltre, Derek non poté fare a meno di notare che Stiles stava avanzando verso di lui in maniera troppo composta. Non vacillava per niente. Aveva un’andatura sospetta per un ubriaco con tendenze alla molestia canterina.  
A Derek venne il dubbio che Parrish l’avesse notato, quella notte in cui non ce l’aveva fatta più e aveva avuto bisogno di gelato per zittire i desideri contrastanti che l’avevano assillato mentre cercava invano di prendere sonno, steso sul pavimento di un appartamento così vuoto che in confronto il loft al suo rientro gli era sembrato sovra ammobiliato. Se Parrish l’aveva visto, malgrado a lui fosse parso di no… Stiles era capacissimo di escogitare un qualche piano folle per avvicinarsi e… beh, a quanto pareva, per cantargli una canzone d’amore in piena regola.  
Derek avrebbe concluso il ragionamento ma, a proposito di tecniche di avvicinamento, Stiles gli si era appena incollato addosso e ciao ciao senso logico.  
Per un istante Derek perse sia il filo delle proprie riflessioni sia la consapevolezza di ciò che Stiles gli stava cantando. Con un braccio di Stiles che gli cingeva la schiena e la sua mano sulla nuca – mani grandi e forti per appartenere a un umano fragilino e spigoloso – Derek si era pietrificato come una statua di sale.  
Quando Stiles lo spinse a piegare il collo e gli soffiò un’altra strofa dritta in un orecchio, Derek non riuscì neppure a fingere di ribellarsi. Il calore del fiato di Stiles si unì a quello delle parole che aveva scelto di intonare e formò un grumo tiepido che si depositò inesorabilmente intorno al cuore di Derek. Era una strana sensazione, spaventosa e giusta allo stesso tempo. Per una manciata di secondi fu così forte da cancellare qualunque altra cosa e ottundere i sensi di Derek rendendoli inservibili.  
Il fiuto, in realtà, riprese a funzionare quasi subito e fu come se l’avesse pungolato con un dito tra le costole dicendogli: «Ehi, amico, sveglia! Annusagli il fiato? Se Stiles è ubriaco io sono una Fenice a pois!»  
Derek in vita sua ne aveva viste così tante che se in quel momento una Fenice dal piumaggio a pallini colorati gli fosse svolazzata davanti, cinguettando anche lei un pezzo di Sinatra con l’arrangiamento di Bublé, non si sarebbe stupito più di tanto, però il suo superolfatto aveva ragione.  
Stiles puzzava di brandy solo esteriormente. Il suo alito non aveva proprio nulla di alcolico. Semmai, se Derek si sforzava di penetrare la muraglia creata dai fumi del liquore, poteva cogliere una certa ansia, aspettativa e una nota acuta di eccitazione.  
Appiccicati com’erano, concentrarsi su quell’ultima traccia nell’odore di Stiles risultava meno sconcertante e parecchio più agevole che indagare sul resto. Non che Derek ci tenesse granché a farsi porre la famosa domanda riguardante l’avere un coniglio in tasca, ma era fatto di carne e sangue, accidenti a Stiles. E poi preferiva cedere un minimo dal lato della lascivia piuttosto che soffermarsi subito sul fatto che, in sostanza, Stiles gli aveva appena promesso che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato da solo e gli aveva cantato che lo amava.  
Sin dal principio, Derek si era detto che Stiles voleva rotolarsi con lui tra le lenzuola e niente altro. In quel momento escludere l’ipotesi che ci fossero di mezzo anche i sentimenti era più difficile, eppure Derek aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa. O forse, al contrario, gli serviva che Stiles lo smentisse. Forse voleva sentirsi dire che davvero Stiles lo amava ed era disposto a fare il pagliaccio pur di vederlo felice.  
Nel dubbio Derek si fece coraggio, indossò il suo sorriso più sfrontato e decise che se era così che Stiles voleva giocarsela sarebbe stato alle sue regole.  
«And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside» cantò a sua volta, ricambiando la stretta di Stiles e soffiandogli le parole sul collo. «And I know how much you want me that you can't hide.»  
Le ricordava a memoria perché quello, come molti altri pezzi di Sinatra, era stato uno dei preferiti di sua madre. Talia aveva gusti musicali non meno ironici di quelli di Stiles, e se una canzone aveva la parola “luna” nel titolo si poteva star certi che lei la conoscesse e si divertisse un mondo a canticchiarla mentre cucinava, sbrigava le faccende domestiche o accompagnava i figli a scuola.  
Di solito a Derek avrebbe fatto male ripensarci, però in quel preciso istante era troppo teso a capire se Stiles aveva unicamente mire sessuali o gli stava davvero facendo una dichiarazione in piena regola. In fondo era come se lui glielo avesse chiesto senza girarci intorno. Se la risposta di Stiles fosse stata che aveva giusto voglia di una scopata, pazienza. Derek avrebbe detto «No» e amici come prima. Altrimenti, beh, non poteva mica fare il finto tonto a vita, e di trasferirsi in permanenza al piano di sotto non se ne parlava proprio. Ok amare l’arredamento spartano, ma a tutto c’era un limite, compresa la sua improvvisa codardia in fatto di innamoramenti.  
Stiles in realtà non aprì bocca, nemmeno per replicare con una nuova strofa. Non ce ne fu bisogno. Le sue braccia, avvolte intorno al collo di Derek, tremarono un poco; il suo viso e il suo sguardo si accesero e si fecero più animati. Stiles lo fissò dritto negli occhi e poi premette la fronte contro la sua spalla e, anche senza l’ulteriore ausilio del fiuto, Derek capì chi tra i due era il vero idiota.  
Ingoiò un sospiro e si trattenne a stento dallo scuotere il capo. Uno poteva nascondersi quanto voleva in un appartamento sfitto, per uscire solo a tarda notte a imbottirsi di gelato consolatorio come una ex reginetta del ballo che dieci anni dopo non rientra più nel suo abitino attillato, ma a certe cose non si poteva sfuggire. Era impossibile. Derek gettava la spugna.  
Si rendeva conto che avrebbe sempre provato attimi di angoscia in cui si sarebbe chiesto se aveva il diritto di essere felice e quanto poteva durare, solo che cosa ci poteva fare se Stiles aveva vinto e a lui veniva voglia di sorridergli come un ebete?  
Oh, accidenti, gli stava prendendo perfino il ghiribizzo di ballare. Doveva essersi proprio rincitrullito. Però era una sensazione che non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Decise che se Stiles era sul serio stupido al punto di volere proprio lui, e ci teneva così tanto a vederlo felice, l’avrebbe accontentato o almeno ci avrebbe provato con tutta l’anima.  
«Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love. Can I just make some more romance with yooou, my love… mmmhh» cantò, le labbra che sfioravano una tempia di Stiles e il cuore all’improvviso leggero, anche se stava correndo come un matto.  
I suoi piedi decisero di prendere iniziative senza prima consultare la sua ragione e si mossero per conto loro. Il resto del corpo li assecondò e Derek si accorse che stava proprio ballando. Anziché rimanerne inorridito come avrebbe potuto, gli venne da sorridere più forte. Si sentiva la testa vuota e Stiles odorava di contentezza in una maniera talmente smaccata che qualunque ansia Derek avesse provato stava evaporando come le bollicine in una flute di champagne.  
Persino gli effluvi del brandy erano passati in secondo piano. Sì, ok, Stiles puzzava ancora, ma c’era tempo per occuparsi del problema dei suoi vestiti che appestavano l’aria di almeno tre stati. Derek pensava che strapparglieli di dosso e farsi venire in mente modi creativi per passare il tempo mentre gli indumenti si facevano un giro in lavatrice potesse essere un’ottima idea. Al momento, però, non aveva fretta.  
Mosse un altro paio di passi a ritmo, canticchiando di nuovo la strofa, con Stiles che gli faceva da controcanto a mezza bocca, fissandolo con un’espressione così gioiosa e idiota che al solo guardarlo veniva voglia di sposarlo. O di fargli fare un casquet. Beh, se Stiles non fosse stato Stiles, in effetti, Derek ci avrebbe provato. Si astenne perché non ci teneva a far franare entrambi sul pavimento in un groviglio scomposto di arti. E perché c’era qualcosa che desiderava fare perfino più che dar sfoggio del fatto che tra i due almeno lui sapeva ballare.  
Lasciò sfumare le ultime parole della canzone, quel «Yes, I do» che era la risposta più importante alle proposte canore di Stiles, poi si fermò sul posto, gli prese il viso tra le mani, disse «Ok» e lo baciò con tutta la dedizione e l’impegno di cui era capace.  
Stiles ricambiò di slancio e con una dolcezza iniziale che non era inattesa, ok, era solo sleale.  
Mentre un bacio si susseguiva all’altro, per ridicolo che fosse, nelle orecchie di Derek continuò a risuonare la musica romantica che Stiles aveva scelto per dirgli che lo amava.  
Ah! Eccoli lì. Stavano insieme da meno di dieci minuti ed erano già al punto di avere non solo una loro canzone, no, loro avevano un’intera compilation.  
Forse in generale Schopenhauer aveva anche ragione su quella faccenda del dolore e della noia, ma Schopenhauer non aveva conosciuto Stiles. Stiles era più testardo e trascinante di qualunque stupido pendolo. Con lui non c’era verso di crogiolarsi nel dispiacere o di annoiarsi per più di due minuti di fila.  
Derek gli tuffò le dita tra i capelli e lo baciò con più foga. Se riusciva a spingerlo verso il letto senza sciogliersi dal suo abbraccio forse un piccolo casquet senza troppe pretese si poteva ancora tentare…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal momento che i testi cantati (più o meno bene XD) durante la storia hanno una specifica rilevanza, abbiamo pensato di inserire nelle note le traduzioni delle specifiche strofe. La canzone di questo capitolo è [Moondance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mXwFnYU27Q) nella versione di Micheal Bublé.
> 
> Beh, è una notte stupenda per un ballo al chiaro di luna  
> Con le stelle che si riflettono nei tuoi occhi  
> Una notte fantastica per essere romantici  
> Sotto la coltre del cielo di ottobre  
> E tutte le foglie cadono dagli alberi  
> Al suono della brezza che soffia  
> Mentre io cerco di assecondare la chiamata  
> Delle corde del tuo cuore che suonano basse e gentili  
> E tutta la magia della notte pare sussurrare  
> E la luce sommessa della luna sembra brillare nel rossore delle tue guance  
>   
> Posso avere solo un altro ballo al chiaro di luna con te, amore mio?  
> Posso prolungare questo momento romantico con te, amore mio?  
>   
> Voglio fare l’amore con te stanotte  
> Non posso attendere l’arrivo del mattino  
> E so che è il momento perfetto  
> E che stai per correre dritto tra le mie braccia  
> E quando arriverai il mio cuore sarà lì ad attenderti  
> Per accertarsi che tu non rimanga mai solo  
> In quel momento i miei sogni si realizzeranno, tesoro  
> In quel momento ti farò mio  
>   
> E ogni volta che ti tocco, tu tremi dentro  
> E so che mi vuoi così tanto che non riesci a nasconderlo  
>   
> Posso avere solo un altro ballo al chiaro di luna con te, amore mio?  
> Posso prolungare questo momento romantico con te, amore mio?  
> 


End file.
